Friends Enemies and a Helping hand
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: When the two Slayers fall asleep their dreams aren't what they seem. They're stuck in the eighteen hundreds with no way out. They've also run into the formers.


TAKES PLACE IN SEASON SIX RIGHT AFTER "SMASHED."

Prologue

A few days had passed since Buffy had confessed to being in heaven and she still felt miserable. She felt horrible about hiding it and took everything to Spike. His chip had stopped working against her and then it happened: They fought and had Sex. It was wrong and she should have known. The only vampire she would sleep with was Angel and if she did that he would loose his soul so there really was no sleeping with vampires. So we set the scene in the Rest field cemetery where she patrolled.

A slight breeze moved through the trees as Buffy walked in stealth and silence through the many rows of tomb stones. It was a quiet night; a little too quiet. No vampiric or demon activity could be seen for yards and she started feel goose-bumps started to move up and down her arms, telling her that somebody or something was standing behind her. She took a deep breath and prepared to fight.

"I'll give you till the count of three to run." She called into the nothingness

Silence surrounded her. She turned around. Nothing. Thinking that her imagination was playing tricks on her she turned around to find herself face to face with Spike. She gasped and rolled her eyes.

"Now why would I want to run away Luv? I came to see you, my Goldilocks."

She clenched her fists and punched him. He responded with a blow to the jaw. This continued until she had him pinned.

"Oh, we're going to start this way?" He smirked. She climbed off of Spike and looked at him in disgust.

'"You're a pig Spike."

"You've got to admit there's something between us."

"Spike the only thing I wish there was between us is a brick wa…"

Something tapped her around the shoulder and she jumped. Buffy turned around only to find it was Angel.

"Remember what I said about stomping or yodeling when you sneak up on me! I had a stake and could've staked you!" She changed her tone. What dangers are heading my way?" She asked bluntly before he could speak.

"I can't tell you it all. All I have to say is train hard, watch your dreams, and value your strength."

He turned to walk away into the night.

"What Angel, no good-bye kiss?"

"I came to warn you. That's all I'm allowed to do."

"Allowed, what are you talking about?"

"Goodbye lover." He turned and ran into the darkness.

"Well Luv, that was interesting."

"Spike leave me alone right now and _stop_ calling me Luv."

"Or what?" Spike asked moving closer causing her to back up.

"I'll…I'll…" Her back hit the back of the side of his crypt.

"You'll Stake me?" He said as squeezed her wrists causing her to let go of her stake. "Admit it Slayer. You like this feeling. If you didn't you would use your 'Slayer Strength,' to get me off." She kneed him and kicked him sending him flying into a giant statue of a cross. Hissing was heard and he started to smoke and stood up.

"Now that's what I call a hot guy. Here's some advice for you, Spike, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She started to run away and off into the night. Spike stared after her and turned into his crypt.

"I'm home." Buffy called. Willow walked into the room, her eyes tear streaked.

"Can you be any louder Buff?" She asked. "Dawn's asleep and has a busy day tomorrow."

"What, and I don't! Willow, I go out and fight the fight, worry about you and dawn, and on top of that I've got you crying over a fight between you and Tara that's _your fault_!" She stormed up the stairs and walked to her desk. Buffy sat down and started to work out the knots in her hair.

"You look lovely." She heard a voice from the corner. Buffy jumped and dropped her brush.

"Spike didn't I warn you to stay away from me!" She paused and looked at him. "How'd you get in here?"

"Yes you did but I chose to ignore it. And as for the second one I climbed in the window. Bloody thing's a pain to climb though."

"Alright what do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know you're gonna face me in the near future."

Fear flashed in her eyes and he noticed. He took the opportunity to move forward and pin her against the wall. Buffy relaxed a bit and was soon loose. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead and beg Slayer I'll make it quick." He leaned in and stole that kiss he had desperately wanted. He turned around and walked to the window.

"Spike!" Buffy called

He turned to face her.

"What?"

"What do you mean I'm going to face you?"

"You'll see. Sweet dreams." With that he turned to jump out the window.

Buffy touched her lips where Spike had kissed her and collapsed in her bed. Nightmares of her helpless days plagued her mind and then it happened:

A strange, supernatural wind blew and lifted her off the bed. She felt her breasts lift and her ribs being crushed. Her hair was put up and then the wind stopped. Rain hit the cobblestone streets as the old fashioned buildings shadowed her path. The night was dark and eerie. She felt cold hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss."

* * *

Faith sat in her cell one leg on the bed and one dangling in the air admiring the stars. It had been a while since she had even cared about the scenery and now she thought it was the nicest thing in her life. She tried not to doze off and eventually did. Faith awoke with a start and sensed a vampire near.

"Who's there?" She called out into the cell clenching her fists.

"Easy now Luv, if I wanted to fight and or kill you, you'd know by being dead."

"Alright, Spike, spill. What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that you're going to be facing me very soon."

"Uh, hello, in case you haven't noticed I'm locked in a cell with no way or intention of getting out." She commented truthfully.

"Believe what you want Slayer, I came here to warn you. Watch your dreams and value your strength." He shouted. "Bloody hell. At least Buffy was easier to warn."

'Warn?' Faith wanted to ask but she awoke again with a start. The stars still twinkled above and she could here the inmate's steady snoring.

"That was one hell of a dream." She commented dozing off again.

The wind blew extra strong from the windows and Faith felt herself falling. She felt her breasts lift and her ribs being crushed. Her hair was put up and then the wind stopped. Rain hit the cobblestone streets as the old fashioned buildings shadowed her path. The night was dark and eerie. In the distance she saw Buffy and another man. That couldn't be good.

_AN: This is a rewrite of my first fic that didn't make sense. Anyways reveiw and I'll have another chapter up soon._

_GOtta Have Faith14_


End file.
